


high lol

by kaidouke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaidouke/pseuds/kaidouke
Summary: im really high rn so im fafnfvi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking love rocks

yamaguchi smoke joint and tsukki like wow give me one so he does and they get high

tsukki is like wooweee yeahhhhhhhhh and yamaguchi is like 'kiss me rn' they kiss

'kissing noises' 

hinata come in and he like what thr fuck why gay?????????? yamaguchi is like i HAT GAY PEOPLE

hinata cries bc hes a gay and kageyama is like omg i smell weed and tsukki's like yeah baby kiss me rn

they kis and yamaguhci cry

end of story

tw very memotooa


	2. toe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my toes are gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help

my toes have gone they’re not there help me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> balls


	3. hey everuone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this shits insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?????

hey i’m really high again and i just thought what if george washington wasn’t real? what would we fo??? woukd we have king trump or whatever his name is? shits giving me mental illness what thr hell 

also what the fuck is an fig??? wasps die in there????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m having a crishso

**Author's Note:**

> goodbye


End file.
